babyrabbitfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Rabbit's Ghost Story
"Baby Rabbit's Ghost Story" is the 103rd episode of the animated version of the Baby Rabbit series. It originally aired on The TinyTown Channel on 2011, during the series' sixth season. Baby Rabbit and her friends have a sleepover and they tell a scary story featuring cameos from the Flipnote Monsters. This episode marks the first Flipnote Hatena crossover. "Baby Rabbit's Ghost Story" became available for sale on the two-disc DVD Baby Rabbit: Holiday Celebration on March 20, 2011 as a bonus Halloween episode, and is still available as of now. Plot summary Baby Rabbit and her friends are having a sleepover in Purple Bear's room during a thunderstorm and begin to tell scary stories. Purple Bear calls on Spike-thing to tell the story. In his story, Spike-thing meets Young Purple Bear and Blue Bear, who take him upstairs on a giant worm. There is a ghost which turns into Baby Rabbit. Purple Bear appears as a wizard and hides the key to the attic. Baby Rabbit and her friends are searching for the key, then Spike-thing finds it, unlocks a door and the Flipnote Monsters are sitting and staring at him on the television. Spike-thing closes the door quickly and tries to escape, but Purple Bear orders the monsters to get the others. Baby Rabbit tells them there is chocolate pudding downstairs. Mr. Mud decides whether to eat the babies or the pudding, and Bad Egg states that the pudding would be the better choice. The monsters leave, and Baby Rabbit and her friends fall asleep in a nice bedroom with a nightlight. The monsters walk up in front of the door, and a lizard cracks out of Bad Egg, scaring the kids. They run from the room yelling as the episode ends. Reception "Ghost Story" first aired on Nickelodeon on March 27, 1999. It, like all other Rugrats episodes, received a parental guidance rating of TV-Y. "Ghost Story" was paired with the episode "Chuckie's Complaint." In 2001 Nickelodeon had a 10th anniversary special voting in which viewers could choose their favorite Rugrats episode. "Ghost Story" was ranked 61st of all Rugrats episodes, but did not make it on the 10th anniversary DVD.3 This episode aired about one year after Aaahh!!! Real Monsters ended on December 6, 1997. This episode has also been aired with other Rugrats reruns on Nicktoons Network. Production "Baby Rabbit's Ghost Story" was written by Barbara Herndon and Jill Gorey and directed by Jeff Scott. The story for this episode was created by Barbara Herndon and Jill Gorey along with James Peters. Like all other episodes recording sessions for this episode took place in Hollywood, California. Each actor recorded their part individually, taking anywhere from fifteen minutes to four hours depending on the scene or role. Krumm's voice actor, David Eccles, is also the voice engineer for the Rugrats and Aaahh!!! Real Monsters episodes. This episode marked the first crossover between TinyTown and Hatena shows. The other monsters seen in this episode are also from Flipnote Monsters, as shown by their two uvulas, a signature feature of the show's characters. The success of this episode inspired other TV series to have crossover episodes.